Hardaukar III
The current Pandese emperor since 1099. Born in 1080 as the son of Sardis III. Platinum Dragon (Grand Master) of the Pendragon order. Hardaukar is considered one of the top three warriors in Bandagora. Biography As a teenager he showed great military prowess in the Ontaine-Pandese war, but he did not fight at Kirrlar as he had just been named governor of Plendor. In the two years he remained governor, both his elder brothers died in battle (Sardis IV in 1097, Milatis VI in 1099). Rumor has it that Hardaukar swore to conquer all of Bandagora at his inauguration. At that time he seemed to think it could be done in a few years. If only there was just one head on the shoulders of Bandagora, he could have chopped it off. In his first years in office he behaved the mad dictator, he exhibited his worship of Lilith, he attacked the Adventurers' Guild, he chose "Morgan" - 'the traitor of Koira' - for Yellow Dragon (this is unconfirmed). The war against Nordacria was a legacy of Milatis', but he would not consider peace an option. His conduct in the conquest of Ollyway gave him the appellation 'the Terrible'. During that time he survived eight officially confirmed attempt on his life, including a meteor swarm that killed his fiancée. He wasn't fazed. But the siege of Taunenfels taught him a lesson. And looking back, he probably learned something from the confrontation with the Adventurers Guild and perhaps Morgan/Finduil affair. What went on in his head, only he knows, but suddenly during the Troll Wars Hardaukar went from being the berserker of Bandagora to being the policeman of Bandagora. The Pandese Empire was not in the way of the trold folk, but he never the less sent six legions to the wars. And he partook in the Ring Saga as a 'common' adventurer at a high personal risk to his life. The mature Hardaukar plans ahead. He hired Stevin, educated on Kartria, as personal advisor in 1104, and he has taught himself the ways of magic. He almost cut the teaching staff in half on the magical faculty in Anistar by offering them better jobs in Pandesa. The shipwrights of Ollyway produce small fast ships in large numbers, ostensibly for trade. The identity of the new Yellow Dragon is a mystery, and rumors fly of a drow being hired. One must admire his expedition to Thraskund. He entered the war against the New Sun Lands with two legions, enough to show his dislike of the bad boys of Bandagora, but not enough to scare anybody. Since Pellas, Grone and Rovia are allied, he is now an ally of Rovia. In turn, Rovia is attacked by Salakand, something Hardaukar knew would happen because of the Two Hundred Years War. He asked the pope for permission to attack Salakand through Eyronia. The pope could only answer no. That allowed Hardaukar to promise Skanderbeg that Tasselind followers would be tolerated in the empire, in return Skanderbeg led Hardaukar's two legions into Thraskund. The pope can't complain, he could have permitted Hardaukar to punish the Salaqi attack on Rovia, something the pope merely frowned upon. All in all Hardaukar appears as a statesman willing to risk his own and his soldiers lives to make the world a better place, and he gets to plunder one the largest treasures of Bandagora. Marriage and children Hardaukar was married to Essalia in 1108. Her family is from Sersch (a minor port city south of Hest). They have the son Nikopol (born 1111), the daughter Milatia (born 1113), the son Hardaukar (born 1114), and the son Belizar (born 1116).